High Grade Gundam The Origin
High Grade Gundam The Origin (HGGTO) is a line of Gunpla kits for Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin and Mobile Suit Discovery. Similar to High Grade Gundam Thunderbolt, this line is separate from High Grade Universal Century. Lineup Standard Releases 1-144-HGGTO-Char's-Zaku-box-art.jpg|MS-06S Char's Zaku|link=HGGTO MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type Char Aznable Custom HGGTO-Guntank-Early-Type-boxart.jpg|RTX-65 Guntank Early Type|link=HGGTO RTX-65 Guntank Early Type HGGTO-Zaku-II-High-Mobility-Type-Gaia-Mash-unit-boxart.jpg|MS-06R-1A Zaku II High Mobility Type (Gaia/Mash Custom)|link=HGGTO MS-06R-1A Zaku II High Mobility Type (Gaia/Mash Custom) HGGTO-Prototype-Gouf-(Tactical-Demonstrator)-boxart.jpg|YMS-07B-0 Prototype Gouf (Tactical Demonstrator)|link=HGGTO YMS-07B-0 Prototype Gouf (Tactical Demonstrator) HGGTO-High-Mobility-Zaku-II-Ortega-custom-boxart.jpg|MS-06R-1A Zaku II High Mobility Type (Ortega Custom)|link=HGGTO MS-06R-1A Zaku II High Mobility Type (Ortega Custom) HGGTO-Mobile-Worker-boxart.jpg|MW-01 Mobile Worker Model 01 Late Type (Mash)|link=HGGTO Mobile Worker MW-01 Model 01 Late Type (Mash) HGGTO-Dom-Test-Type-boxart.jpg|YMS-08B Dom Test Type|link=HGGTO YMS-08B Dom Test Type HGGTO-Gundam-Local-Type-boxart.jpg|RX-78-01［N］ Gundam Local Type|link=HGGTO RX-78-01［N］ Gundam Local Type HGGTO-Waff-boxart.jpg|YMS-03 Waff|link=HGGTO YMS-03 Waff HGGTO-Zaku-I-boxart.jpg|MS-05 Zaku I (Denim/Slender Unit)|link=HGGTO MS-05 Zaku I (Denim/Slender Unit) HGGTO-Guncannon-Iron-Cavalry-Squadron-boxart.jpg|RCX-76-02 Guncannon First Type (Iron Cavalry Squadron)|link=HGGTO RCX-76-02 Guncannon First Type (Iron Cavalry Squadron) HGGTO-Bugu-boxart.jpg|MS-04 Bugu (Ramba Ral Custom)|link=HGGTO MS-04 Bugu (Ramba Ral Custom) HGGTO-MS-05S-Zaku-Char-boxart.jpg|MS-05S Zaku I Char Aznable Custom|link=HGGTO MS-05S Zaku I Char Aznable Custom HGGTO-Guncannon-Test-Type-(Mobility-Firepower)-boxart.jpg|RCX-76-01 Guncannon Mobility Test Type/Firepower Test Type|link=HGGTO RCX-76-01 Guncannon Mobility Test Type/Firepower Test Type HGGTO-Zaku-I-(Char)-boxart.jpg|MS-05 Zaku I (Char Aznable Unit)|link=HGGTO MS-05 Zaku I (Char Aznable) HGGTO-Zaku-II-C-C-5-Type-boxart.jpg|MS-06C Zaku II Type C/Type C-5|link=HGGTO MS-06C Zaku II HGGTO-Gundam-Local-Type-NA-Front-boxart.jpg|RX-78-01［N］ Gundam Local Type (North American Type)|link=HGGTO RX-78-01［N］ Gundam Local Type (North American Type) HGGTO-Zaku-I-(Kycilia-Zabi-Forces)-boxart.jpg|MS-05 Zaku I (Kycilia's Forces)|link=HGGTO MS-05 Zaku I (Kycilia's Forces) HGGTO-Zaku-Half-Cannon-boxart.jpg|MS-06CK Zaku Half Cannon|link=HGGTO MS-06CK Zaku Half Cannon HGGTO-Act-Zaku-Kycilia-Forces-box.jpg|YMS-11 Act Zaku (Kycilia's Forces)|link=HGGTO YMS-11 Act Zaku (Kycilia's Forces) HGGTO-Gundam-FSD-box.jpg|RX-78-01［FSD］Gundam FSD|link=HGGTO RX-78-01［FSD］Gundam FSD HGGTO-GM-Guard-Custom-box.jpg|RGM-79HC GM Guard Custom|link=HGGTO RGM-79HC GM Guard Custom HGGTO-GM-Intercept-box.jpg|RGM-79KC GM Intercept Custom|link=HGGTO RGM-79KC GM Intercept Custom HGGTO-Char%27s-Zaku-II-(ROTRC)-box.jpg|MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type Char Aznable Custom (Rise of the Red Comet Ver.)|link=HGGTO MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type Char Aznable Custom (Rise of the Red Comet Ver.) HGGTO-C6-R6-Zaku-II-box.jpg|MS-06C-6/R6 Zaku II|link=HGGTO MS-06C-6/R6 Zaku II Exclusives Gunpla-Wiki-No-Image-Available.jpg|MS-06R-1A Zaku II High Mobility Type (Black Tri-Stars Metallic Ver.)|link=HGGTO MS-06R-1A Zaku II High Mobility Type (Black Tri-Stars Metallic Ver.) Gunpla-Wiki-No-Image-Available.jpg|RTX-65 Guntank Early Type (Theatrical Limited Clear Ver.)|link=HGGTO RTX-65 Guntank Early Type (Theatrical Limited Clear Ver.) Gunpla-Wiki-No-Image-Available.jpg|YMS-07A-0 Prototype Gouf Mobility Demonstrator (Sand Color Ver.)|link=HGGTO YMS-07A-0 Prototype Gouf Mobility Demonstrator (Sand Color Ver.) HGGTO-Char-Zaku-II-Metallic-Ver-box.jpg|MS-06S Zaku II Char Custom (Metallic Ver.)|link=HGGTO MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type Char Aznable Custom (Metallic Ver.) Gunpla-Wiki-No-Image-Available.jpg|YMS-07A-0 Prototype Gouf (Mobility Demonstrator Blue Color)|link=HGGTO YMS-07A-0 Prototype Gouf (Mobility Demonstrator Blue Color Ver.) Gunpla-Wiki-No-Image-Available.jpg|MW-01 Mobile Worker Model 01 Late Type (Ramba Ral custom)|link=HGGTO MW-01 Mobile Worker Model 01 Late Type (Ramba Ral custom) HGGTO-Zaku-High-Mobility-Test-Type-box.jpg|MS-06RD-4 Zaku High Mobility Test Type|link=HGGTO MS-06RD-4 Zaku High Mobility Test Type Gunpla-Wiki-No-Image-Available.jpg|MS-06R-1A Zaku II High Mobility Type (Theatrical Limited Clear Ver.)|link=HGGTO MS-06R-1A Zaku II High Mobility Type (Theatrical Limited Clear Ver.) HGGTO-Gundam-Marine-Type-boxart.jpg|RAG-79-G1 Gundam Marine Type ［Gundiver］|link=HGGTO RAG-79-G1 Gundam Marine Type ［Gundiver］ HGGTO-Guncannon-First-Type-Iron-Cavalry-Squadron-Commander-box.jpg|RCX-76-02 Guncannon First Type (Iron Cavalry Squadron Commander)|link=HGGTO RCX-76-02 Guncannon First Type (Iron Cavalry Squadron Commander) Gunpla-Wiki-No-Image-Available.jpg|MS-04 Bugu|link=HGGTO MS-04 Bugu HG Guncannon First Type Rollout Unit 1.jpg|RCX-76 Guncannon First Type (Rollout Unit 1)|link=HGGTO RCX-76 Guncannon First Type (Rollout Unit 1) HGGTO-Zaku-I-(Black-Tri-Stars)-box.jpg|MS-05 Zaku I (Black Tri-Stars Unit)|link=HGGTO MS-05 Zaku I (Black Tri-Stars Unit) Gunpla-Wiki-No-Image-Available.jpg|MS-04 Bugu (Ramba Ral Custom (Theatrical Limited Clear Ver.))|link=HGGTO MS-04 Bugu (Ramba Ral Custom (Theatrical Limited Clear Ver.)) Gunpla-Wiki-No-Image-Available.jpg|HGGTO MS-06S Char's Zaku II (Theatrical Limited Clear Ver.)|link=HGGTO MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type Char Aznable Custom (Theatrical Limited Clear Ver.) HGGTO-Gundam-Local-Type-Rollout-box.jpg|RX-78-01［N］ Gundam Local Type (Rollout Color)|link=HGGTO RX-78-01［N］ Gundam Local Type (Rollout Color) HGGTO-Zaku-Cannon-Test-Type-box.jpg|YMS-06K Zaku Cannon Test Type|link=HGGTO YMS-06K Zaku Cannon Test Type HGGTO-Act-Zaku-box.jpg|MS-11 Act Zaku|link=HGGTO MS-11 Act Zaku HGGTO-Char-Zaku-II-Metallic-Injection-TGB-box.jpg|The Gundam Base Limited Char Aznable's Zaku II ［Metallic］|link=HGGTO The Gundam Base Limited Char Aznable's Zaku II ［Metallic］ 1-144-Long-Range-Beam-Rifle-box.jpg|Long Range Beam Rifle Prototype|link=HGGTO Long Range Beam Rifle (Prototype) Gunpla-Wiki-No-Image-Available.jpg|MS-06S Char's Zaku II (Curry House CoCo Ichibanya Metallic Injection)|link=HGGTO MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type Char Aznable Custom (Curry House CoCo Ichibanya Metallic Injection) Gunpla-Wiki-No-Image-Available.jpg|MS-06S Char's Zaku II (Isetan Limited Color Ver.)|link=HGGTO MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type Char Aznable Custom (Isetan Limited Color Ver.) HGGTO-Heavy-Gundam-box.jpg|FA-78-2 Heavy Gundam|link=HGGTO FA-78-2 Heavy Gundam Gunpla-Wiki-No-Image-Available.jpg|MS-06C Zaku II Type C/Type C-5 (Theatrical Clear Ver.)|link=HGGTO MS-06C Zaku II (Theatrical Clear Ver) HG GM Sniper Custom.jpg|RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom|link=HGGTO RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom Gunpla-Wiki-No-Image-Available.jpg|FA-78-2 Heavy Gundam (Rollout Color)|link=HGGTO FA-78-2 Heavy Gundam (Rollout Color) HGGTO-GM-Cannon-Space-Assault-Type-box.jpg|RGC-80S GM Cannon Space Assault Type|link=HGGTO RGC-80S GM Cannon Space Assault Type HGGTO-Zaku-Cannon-box.jpg|MS-06K Zaku Cannon|link=HGGTO MS-06K Zaku Cannon HGGTO-Char-Zaku-I-Limited-Packaging-box.jpg|MS-05S Zaku I Char Aznable Custom (Limited Packaging Ver.)|link=HGGTO MS-05S Zaku I Char Aznable Custom (Limited Packaging Ver.) Gunpla-Wiki-No-Image-Available.jpg|RGM-79KC GM Intercept Custom (Fellow Booster Equipped)|link=HGGTO RGM-79KC GM Intercept Custom (Fellow Booster Equipped) Gunpla-Wiki-No-Image-Available.jpg|RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom (Missile Launcher)|link=HGGTO RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom (Missile Launcher) Category:Gunpla Category:Lineup